


Mercy

by 1001Characters



Category: Longmire (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 20:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13348905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1001Characters/pseuds/1001Characters
Summary: Too angry to do anything out of the kindness of his heart, Jacob names a price when Cady asks for his help during Walt's Civil Trial.





	Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> I did a re-watch of episode 6.6 and began wondering, once again, why Jacob decided to help Walt. You'll recognize some original dialogue from that episode, but this goes AU, as always, rewriting history for our favorite couple that should have been. I hope you enjoy. Comments & Kudos are most welcome!

Mercy  
Chapter One: A Little Restitution

Cady took a deep breath in an attempt to calm her nerves. She paced back and forth in front of the large fire place in Jacob's private office, waiting for him to make his appearance.

She had to be crazy to show up here after what she'd done to him. Shame and embarrassment didn't begin to cover what she'd felt for coming after him the way that she had, yet here she was prepared to throw herself on his mercy. Although what made her think she had a right to ask Jacob for anything was, admittedly, beyond even her.

"If you're done wearing a hole in my carpet, we can get whatever this is over with."

Cady drew in a startled breath, turning towards the door way to find Jacob watching her with a mix of wariness and annoyance. She mustered a shaky smile and advanced toward him, pulling up short when he stepped back.

"What do you want, Cady?"

Cady drew in a deep breath, her eyes barely meeting his. "Jacob, I'm just so very sorry."

"That's good. I'm glad that we got that covered."

Cady didn't know what to make of his matter-of-fact tone. Whatever she had expected- anger, nastiness, or dismissal, it was no where near as disconcerting as this cool polite frankness she meet with today. She had no idea what to make of it or him. But she guessed that's what you get when you betray a man like Jacob. Even if he were angry or hurt by her actions, he would never let it show. 

"Did you need something else?" 

Jacob's cool prompting pulled Cady from her thoughts, reminding her of of the other reason she had dared face him so soon after the disaster that was thier last confrontation. She moved toward him again, lightened when he didn't try to distance himself. Instead Jacob stood firm with his hands resting casually in his pockets, the perfect picture of calm control. And why would he be anything else? Cady was at his mercy and Jacob knew it.

"I actually was going to ask for your help."

"Bold." Jacob stepped toward her, his proud chin jutting out even further. Despite himself he was intrigued. What could she possibly want from him now?

She had already bruised him in ways far beyond the physical; ways he had barely begun to admit to himself. Jacob imagined it was the lingering effects of the attachment he had begun to feel for her that even allowed her past his security. Or maybe he just wanted the opportunity to hurl some stinging retort at whatever she had to say hoping to get just a drop of blood in return for the bloodbath she had wrought from him. Whatever the reason, they were face to face and once again Jacob was her captive audience.

"I know you're set to testify in my father's civil trial and I hoping you would show him some mercy."

Jacob was stunned, not knowing whether to laugh in her face or curse her and her damn father. "Mercy? As if any Longmire I have ever met has extended such a thing to me?" He watched as Cady's face flushed with embarrassment and he felt emboldened. Finally, a little restitution.

"Sherriff Longmire has done nothing but accuse me of every crime this side of Jackson. I've been hauled out of my car, my home, my office... He has never cared who I was with or what I was doing. He has never showed me mercy. Why should I testify to anything else?"

"Because this isn't about a wrongful death. Or even all the times he was wrong about you. The mayor and Barlow's estate want to ruin my father and steal his land. They want to build a damn golf course where I grew up, Jacob." Cady felt the hot press of tears, swiping at them quickly as she looked away. "If it were about justice I wouldn't be here," Cady turned her eyes back to Jacob. "But it's not and you can help him. Please, Jacob."

It was Jacob's turn to look away, his jaw clenched tight. His hands itched to reach out and pull Cady into his arms; kiss away the tears he saw flooding her beautiful eyes. He would never understand this woman's effect on him, that even after everything he was loathed to deny her. 

Taking in a measured breath, Jacob steadied himself. He'd been pulled in by those eyes once, he'd be damned if he made the same mistake again. "Let's say I do show your father mercy. What's in it for me?"

Cady's brow furrowed. She hadn't thought to have to do anything other than beg Jacob to help her father. Bargaining never entered her mind. "Whatever I can do for you," she responded measuring her words slowly. "Let's just say I'll owe you one."

Jacob nodded. "I'll keep that in mind," he murmured as he turned and headed back the way he came. "I'll be in touch." 

Cady reared back as if she'd been hit. "Jacob."

He never looked back, instead throwing his hand casually into the air. "You can show yourself out."

Stunned and a little dazed by their exchange, Cady made her way back to her car. She hoped she'd gotten through to Jacob and whatever price he would eventually ask of her would be something she could handle.


End file.
